It Started With A Goddess-Darn Table
by LheraWryts
Summary: Greetings. Okie dokie, I was sick and tired of not finding any Gill x Luke/Luke x Gill fanfictions for Harvest Moon Tree Of Tranquility/Animal Parade, so I DECIDED TO MAKE MY OWN. Tsundere Gill is in love with our airheaded Luke. And basically, the story all starts out with an incident that's slightly "extreme," if you catch my drift ;D Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chappie 1- EXTREME TABLE!**_

((I effing ship Luke x Gill like fedex.

I was frantically searching through to find Luke/Gill fanfics, but there were NONE! NONE I TELL YOU

Now, I'm no crazy yaoi fangirl- been there, done that, finished that stage of my life- but I do like a good shounen-ai fanfic now and then. And if I don't find one for a pairing I like, I go hormonal. And then I get smutty Jill/Skye fanfic ideas which I will never post on here to save your Jill/Skye innocence. Because. Like. Skye shouldn't be seen as that kind of a thief, if you catch my drift ;D

So let's see how this plays out...))

"I need you to repair that table over there," Gill ran one of his hands through his silvery blonde hair with a small, sighing frown, using the other to point to a half-bent, sad, shady little maroon oak table in the corner of his well-lit home. Bo and Luke, carpenters of Harmonica Town, nodded at the sight, understanding the problem set before them perfectly.

Bringing his arm up to his own chest in a swinging, enthusiastic motion, Luke eagerly replied, "Hey, don't worry man! I'll make it EXTREME~!" At that last word, his golden eyes twinkled along with his wide smile, and even his dark sea blue hair seemed to shine underneath his bandana, catching Gill a bit off-guard in a small blush. However, he quickly shook his head at any thoughts of the bluenette's beauty, and insisted:

"No, I'd like a normal table." Extreme table? How the harvest sprites did he come up with that? Even so, the airheaded carpenter didn't pay attention to what the future-mayor had to say, staying fixated on his own thoughts. Typical Luke.

"You got it! EXTREME, baby!" At this point, Bo's face held a facial expression that was so surprised, it wouldn't even look unusual if an exclamation point had popped out of his head right then and there. On the other hand, Gill was getting quite pissed off, his brows furrowing; scowling.

"Luke! I think Gill's getting mad!" Bo tried to make the bluenette swim out of his own thoughts, to no avail.

Crossing his arms, Luke pursed his lips, eyes far away in curious, Luke-esque thought. "Now, why would he be mad...?"

Suppressing the harshness in his voice, the silver blonde crossed his arms on his chest in anger, eyes narrowing. He coldly replied, "If you want an '**_extreme table,'_** make one yourself. I want a _normal_ table."

With his head down in what ostensibly was embarrassment, Luke muttered, "...Sorry man. Guess I got carried away there." Gill smiled, happy that the golden-eyed carpenter was finally seeing the situation at hand properly.

"That's fine. I just want you to understand the situation." All of a sudden, Luke shot up in place, a wide grin spreading all over his face.

"I understand! We can combine the table and chair to make something EXTR-" Before he could finish his statement, he realized his mistake in speech, but was too late to fix it. Consequently, both Bo and Gill gasped, an exclamation point nearly coming out of both their heads.

"GODDAMIT LUKE IT'S JUST A GODDESS EFFFING TABLE DON'T MAKE IT SO DAMN COMPLICATED YOU AIRHEADED BAST-"

"Uh, let me go talk some sense into Luke... sorry!" Bo, not knowing how to deal with the situation, thought that this was the best solution he could come up with. And Gill was left to rant as Luke and Bo went and fled from the house, leaving the ranting man alone... well, minus the fact that Akari was in the corner, chuckling. By now, Gill noticed the giggling, bright-eyed brunette.

"What's so funny? The fact that that idiot can't get my request correct?"  
>"Aw, don't worry." She smiled. "Luke is a nice guy, but he's a <em>little<em> thick headed. Don't let it get to you. See ya~!" She left as well, singing.

He huffed, rubbing his temples, finally left alone. "Of course. A _little."_

And in the depths of his sophisticated mind, he thought,

"He's so thick-headed he can't see that I'm deeply in love with him."

((DUN DAHN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
>Okie dokie, I need ideas for the next couple of chappies; otherwise updates are gonna be hella slow.<p>

Or I can just be left to my own devices XD))


	2. Chapter 2-Honey, Bro

_**Chappie 2-Honey, Bro  
><span>**_

Two days later, Gill was at his desk, working on some paperwork on certain town matters to help out his father. Lightly biting the end of his pencil in deep concentration, he wondered if he should allow Akari to have a few more fields of land to benefit the agriculture of the town. Lately she had been bugging him about letting her have an extra few fields or so. However, that also meant a higher chance of obtaining bad harvest, due to certain plants having poorer seasons during some years than others... He was stuck.

** *KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK* **Obnoxiously loud knocking disrupted his thought processes, and he groaned. What could possibly bring someone to his home at noontime? If someone had a problem, they obviously went to his father. Even so, that didn't change the fact that someone was knocking at at his door. Must be some annoying individual with nothing better to do with their time.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming! Wait just a few seconds, will y-" Coming over to his door and opening it, Gill couldn't finish his sentence. Catching his breath, he blinked a few times before fully acknowledging that Luke was in front of him. Grinning like the blue-haired airheaded idiot he was, no doubt. "What brings you here?" The blonde grumbled, and he was knocked with surprise when he received a hearty laugh in response.

"Bro, if you're wondering about your extre- I mean, awesomesauce table," he winked, hoping that would cover up for his word slip up. It didn't, but Gill shook it off anyways. "It'll be ready in a few days, so you can count on me!" He toyed with the end of his bandana, and looked Gill straight in the eyes. "Anyways, that's not what I came here for!"

"Well, out with it then! What did you come here for?" Crossing his arms, he continued, "I haven't all day, you know."

"Aw, don't have such a stick in your butt, Gilly! I just came because when I was chopping some trees, I came across an empty beehive, and it's full of fresh honey! You like honey, don't you?" Pulling out the beehive from his knapsack, he showed the golden syrupy goodness inside the honeycomb that was inserted intricately in complex patterns from the local bees of the village. Looking at Gill's wide eyes, he said, "Pretty nice, huh? I thought you'd like it."

"Uhm well, yes, I mean..." He struggled to find the right words, stuttering. Luke actually found it kind of adorable. Wait, adorable? Huh? No, no, that wasn't the right adjective. Cute was used to describe Akari, unless he was a girl, then he could call Gill cute because he was acting all weird. He felt his face flush up from concentrating on this trivial thing.  
>"...Luke? Luke?"<br>"Uh yeah, you're totally cute!" Oh shoot. Did he just. Scratching his head, he looked away, and tried to cover up for what he just blurted out. "I mean, I'm sorry bro, like I said that without even thinking because you know, it's all just like-" he stopped when he noticed that Gill's face held a rather strange expression.

The platinum blonde was looking up at him...but not exactly just looking up at him. His eyes were shining fiercely, his face in a blush that was definitely not a blush of anger. Slightly confused for a moment, Luke finally realized why he was acting up so oddly. Well, almost.

"Hey bro, don't tell me you've never been complimented by anyone before?!" Smacking the other's back playfully, he started laughing, and he noticed how Gill suddenly became angry.

"Ugh! I cannot believe you- ugh, I'm just going to- I have no words. I'm going back to do my paperwork!" He turned around, but then quickly turned back to retrieve the golden goodness that was the wonderful honey. "T-thank you for the honey. I'll be sure to repay you... somehow."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll be back soon, 'kay?"  
>"GOODBYE!"<p>

Walking away, the carpenter sighed.

Still, he couldn't help but deny that Gill was super cute...

That wasn't weird, right?

((MWAHAHAH YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T UPDATE THIS  
>WELL I DID<br>THEY'RE OTP OKAY))


	3. Chapter 3-No Homo

_**Chappie 3- No Homo  
><span>**_

_ Just as Luke had promised, the table had arrived about a few days afterwards. Gill had been working on some town documents when he heard a familiar knock on his door. Straightening his hair and clothes, making sure his curl was slicked down, he opened his door, barely having any time to dodge Luke stampeding into the room, smacking down the new table on the wood floor of the future mayor's household._

_ It was of a dark mahogany, smooth and shiny; pretty, in fact. _

_ "Hey, look at what this can do!" He moved a panel hidden underneath the contraption of the table, and a chair had popped out, connected to the table. "I toldja I could make it EXTREME!" He laughed, ruffling Gill's hair with his hand. So much for hiding his curl._

_ "As I said, you didn't need to go over and beyond. It's just a table, you know."_

_ All of a sudden, he felt a warm hand prop his back against the bluenette's arm, and sterling blue met straight on into wild, golden hazel as Luke's face unexpectedly held a serious stare that bore into Gill's eyes.  
><em>

_ "I wanted to go over and beyond for you. Because when it comes to you, I can never really keep my cool. I can only just..."  
>Luke couldn't even finish his own sentence before kissing a now, pleasantly surprised Gill. Although the kisses were somewhat slow at first, it didn't take them long so that Gill was slammed onto the table, and Luke's hands were starting to touch places that only Gill had thought would be touched in his wildest sexual fantasies. However, the blond held his breath when he realized that Luke's kisses were trailing lower and lower on his body...<em>

_ "L-Luke, n-no- I-"  
><em>

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **

Gill slammed himself up when he realized he was sitting in his bed.

It was all just a dream. Sighing with relief, he checked his collarbone and neck areas to make sure that it really only was a dream. No marks to be seen. Getting out of bed, he got ready for the day. Knowing that he'd have breakfast at his father's place today, he quickly washed up and headed over to the mayor's house.

Coming in, he nearly jumped with surprise at what he saw when he entered.

Mayor Hamilton was stuck in the chimney, and Akari was trying to pull him out. Before Gill could assist her, she gave a giant heave, pulling back with her arms, and the roundish man popped right out. "Honestly Mayor Hamilton, you should be a little more careful next time you clean your chimney," she giggled, smiling sweetly as always.

"T-thank you, Akari! You know, I'd never gotten out of here alone without your help. Here, take this. This is my gift to you. It's called 'The Legend Of Bells.' It's been in my family for... many years." Heading over to his vast array of books on his bookshelf, he went on his tip-toes to retrieve a thick, maroon hardcover, and he handed it to the cheery young farmer.

"Thank you, Mayor Hamilton!" Bowing a little, she waved him goodbye and started to leave the house. Seeing Gill, she waved him a greeting before leaving entirely.

Walking in, the mayor finally noticed the presence of his son. "Hi! Let's have breakfast and have a little father-to-son talk, okay?" Father-to-son? This was new. Quirking an eyebrow, Gill sat at the dining table, that had tea and toast, with a few arrays of jam. He felt himself flush a bit when he noticed that the honey Luke gave him a while back was also a spread option.

It didn't take long for Gill to pop the question. "So dad, what're we here to talk about? The turnip shipments-"

"Nonono, we're not meeting to talk about the town. We're here to talk about YOU," he began. "You see Gill, you're still somewhat young-"

"19 is a rather young age-" he interrupted, but was quickly cut off.

"Yes yes, but you see, there has been something on my mind for quite awhile now."  
>"Well, what's been bothering you?"<p>

"I wish that you would find someone."

"Huh? For what?"

"WOULD YOU GET YOUR MIND OFF WORK FOR A SECOND AND LISTEN TO ME?" As his voice raised, so did his shrillness, making him sound more like a soprano singer who's musical abilities would make Selena proud to dance to. "I mean I want you to FALL IN LOVE with somebody!"

Sipping his tea, Gill sighed in his mind as someone came to mind.

"Akari, for example, is a great person to-"

"I'm not interested in her romantically.'

"Luna also happens to-"

"Luna tends to be very childish."

"Well we all can't be PERFECT now, can we? Even so, I won't judge you if you prefer men. Luke-"

Hearing his name, Gill choked on his tea so hard, the herbal fluid sneezed out from his nose. "L-LUKE?! Why would you even-"

"Well, it was just a thought..."  
>"I. Am. Done. With. This. Conversation." Standing up, piece of toast in mouth, he went out the door, and didn't pay attention to his surroundings very well in his moment of anguish, so he didn't hear "WATCH OUT!" screaming from Akari's lungs, as she was riding on a horse and didn't have time to stop and not run into him.<p>

However, he felt arms wrap around him and shove himself and the other person onto soft grass, Gill landing on the person with a soft THUD. The other person gave out a loud "OOMPH!" when that happened. After catching their breath, Gill opened his eyes and saw Luke staring at him with a small grin.

"Whew! Good thing I caught you in time, eh?" The carpenter asked, half-laughing. "But seriously. Look at the road."

He huffed. "Says the one who's always in his la-la-land-"  
>"Hey you lovebirds! First, I just wanna say that you two are in the best position in the history of EVER. Second, GILL ARE YOU OKAY?!" Akari yelled, and Gill could only facepalm.<p>

"Lovebirds?! Why-"

"Uhm, Gill..." Luke started. "I think you should focus more on how we're positioned right now..." Looking down, Gill realized he was straddled on top of the bluenette, and quickly stood up in embarrassment.

"Aw man, I could've gotten a great pic of that..." Akari puffed her cheeks in frustration. "Anyways, you sure you're okay, Gill?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He put his hand to his head.

"How about we have lunch at my place? Just us. What do you say?"

At her invitation, Luke elbowed him playfully, whispering, "Hey bro, accept it. She knows how to cook!"

Reluctantly, he ended up agreeing.


	4. Chapter 4-Akari's Advice

_**Chapter 4- Akari's Advice  
><span>**_

"You're into him, aren't you."

How had he gotten into this predicament?  
>Gill sat in one of Akari's wooden chairs as she took a break from cooking, and was now staring at what he felt was straight into his soul, as she said this out of half feminine curiosity and half feminine knowingness. He shook his head at her statement. In response to not getting the answer she wanted, she puckered her lips in a pout.<p>

"Fine, I guess I didn't say it straightforwardly enough. You want to get in his pants, fair enough to say?"  
>"W-what?! NO!" Shooting up from his chair, the normally calm Gill yelled so loudly the roof of the farmer's house almost popped out of it's sturdy home. To his surprise, she giggled.<p>

"No need to yell. Besides, I can tell you're lying. Calm down; your face is redder than the tomato risotto I'm making!" She winked at him. At his wide stare and watering mouth, she gave a grin. "Yup, your favourite. But seriously. Tell me about your crush!" Akari may be talkative and cheery, but Gill knew she could be trusted if need be. He sighed.

"F-fine. Yes, I'm in l-l-l..." He felt his chest growing tight.  
>"Okay, let's just use the word 'crush', even though you've probably liked him since forever," she rolled her eyes, laughing.<p>

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Nah, I just know because I thought you two looked kinda cute together... even if you were guys. So then I decided to take notice if you guys showed any signs of crushing... And then I suspected you."

"What about Luke?"  
>"He's as dense as a rock. It's so hard to tell if he likes ANYONE, seriously. If he's into anyone, I wouldn't know..." Her eyes were darting off to the side of the room, and Gill could tell that wasn't a very good sign.<p>

"Akari, please be honest with me."

She sighed. "You should make a move soon, otherwise Selena's going to take all of your opportunity away."

"But, we're both guys! She'd win him over anyways!"

She glared at him. "Listen, Luke could be bisexual. And, although he's dense as hell, he's also super open to anything new. Besides, you never know if you don't try. Why not do something cliche and get super tipsy at a bar together or something?"

"Akari, no."

"And hey, he rescued you from my horse, and you two looked kind of..." She started giggling. "No, but seriously. Let me think..." She poured some risotto into two bowls, eyes lost in thought for some time before sparkling mid-meal. "AHA!"

"What?"

"The Firefly Festival's coming up! Invite him and make your move then!"

"The Firefly Festival is for lovers, Akari."

"Ha, I've easily gotten around that by saying that 'we'll go as friends' when asked. And I've only gotten asked twice. C'mon, what have you got to lose? Ask him when you get your..." She laughed, "EXTREME table!"

Despite rolling his eyes, Gill couldn't deny that Akari's idea was actually a great one.

He only had to have the courage to ask.

_Two days later..._

**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK**

Gill opened his door to stop the loud knocking on his door. Looking up, his heart was in his throat, and his pulse quickened at the sight of Luke. He wasn't wearing his jacket in the warmer weather, so his well-built shoulders, and well-musculed arms were visible in the late spring sunlight, and his hair sparkled ocean blue underneath his matching sea swirling blue and white bandana.

_He's hot,_ Gill couldn't help but think.

"So, where do you want me to put your new table?" Gill finally noticed the dark, smooth wooden table Luke was carrying in his arms, and led him to the spot in his home where he wanted it put. Once it was set down, Luke began to chatter. "So basically, there are a bunch of drawers everywhere," he showed multiple drawers underneath and to the sides of it. "Perfect for any of the paperwork you might have, or anything else, really..."

"Thank you, Luke. It's lovely."

"Isn't it such a pretty table? I'm kinda proud of it," he smiled. "Well, I guess there's nothing much else I can do here, so I guess I should go..." As he began to exit the door, Gill knew it was now or never. Taking a deep breath, he took a step forward, and said,

"Wait." His heart began to thump faster.

"Hmm?" He looked back, and golden-green eyes met sapphire blue.

"H-h-h-ey Luke, the Firefly Festival is coming up soon. I was wondering if you're going with anyone."  
>"Eh, I was thinking on asking Selena," Gill's heart sunk. Akari's suspicions were correct on Luke being interested in Selena. "But she's out of town for two weeks around that time, so I'm probably going alone."<p>

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to..." God, was he blushing?!

"Y-yeah! I'll go with you. L-let's go together; it'll be fun!" Smiling, he left, and Gill had to support himself by sliding down to the floor after closing his door. He'd done it. He was going with Luke to the Firefly Festival. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest at the thought.

_Ding!_

He'd gotten a text message.

_So, did it go well? :3_

It was Akari.

_I think he likes Selena, but we're going together to the festival._

_ YES! Okay, now it's up to you at this point to make your move and make it clear that you're hormonal for him._

_ AKARI!_

_ Pfft u know it's tru ;3_

He couldn't deny that.


	5. Chapter 5-HOT DAMN

_**Chapter 5- Fireflies**_

"Are you _sure _this looks okay?"  
>Suits and ties were scattered throughout the usual neatly cleaned and polished wooden floors of Gill's floor. He was now standing in front of a long mirror in which he could assess every single angle of how his clothing suited to his body, Akari was right behind him, in analysis. Dark wine shade of shirt...Black business pants... Slicked back, combed hair...<p>

"Aha! I know what's missing!" Foraging the ground, she soon found what she was looking for. Holding up her item of search, Gill saw that it was a tie of an eggplant purple shade. Tying it around his neck in a few swift motions, Akari beamed in a smile. "Looks like my sassy gay friend is ready to get the guy of his dreams, eh?" At her remark, he flushed tomato red.  
>"Sassy gay friend?!"<p>

"Hahahaha, you know I'm just joking... About everything BUT the gay part. But seriously, we only have an hour to clean this mess up, so let's hurry up!" And they were done in under a half hour. Smiling, Akari left his household, wishing him good luck, muttering something about a date with 'Ignis'... Whoever the hell that was.

With a few deep breaths, the future mayor of Harmonica Town finally managed to get his butt out the door, and make his way to where floating lanterns began to gracefully dance downstream out on the rivers. It was a lovely, warm night, with a very slight, cool breeze. It certainly wasn't cold, but he couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine that had nothing to do with the weather whatsoever.

It didn't take long for him to find a familiar blue bandana standing out in the moonlight. "Luke."

He turned. "G-gill! Hiya~!" Clearing his throat, he adjusted his navy blue shirt. "It's a nice night, right?"

"Y-yeah!" God, was his voice HOARSE sounding just then? Man, he probably blew all of his chances. Maybe he knows. WHAT IF HE KNEW AND WAS JUST HIDING THE FACT THAT HE KNEW THAT HE LIKED HIM-

"So," Gill nearly jolted at his voice. "Let's go and fill up some lanterns with Moonstones!"

Moments later, they began to arrange the brightly-lit stones in the paper-esque lanterns.

"I'm so happy that they've began to use more environmentally-friendly materials," Gill smiled as he placed his final stone into the floral-shaped sac. Luke grinned.

"Yeah, it's cool that we're being all eco-friendly now!" Grabbing his hand, he led the both of them to the riverbank, where they carefully lowered the papery flowers into the water, where they floated and flowed downstream.

"I wonder if spirits truly flow out towards our ancestors..." Gill mumbled.

Luke sighed in reply. "When I was little, my dad would often look a little sad whenever we put these lanterns into the water. I didn't understand that it was because of my mom until I got a little bit older..."

"I-I see..."  
>"Hey man, don't look so upset! I didn't even know her very well; I don't even remember what she looks like!" Playfully punching his arm, Luke knocked him, causing him to stumble. Unfortunately, he also fell... And fell he did, right into the water, creating a SPLASH! When a familiar blonde head popped up out of the water, he needed to hold his hands to his face in order to hold back a laugh, for Gill looked absolutely hilarious- his curl was emphasized even more than it usually was. Although at first glance Gill appeared pissed, when Luke noticed that he began to remove all clothing, and place it onto the riverbank, he knew what he was up to.<p>

"Hey Luke! The water's warm, and no one's around. Wanna swim together?" Smirking, Luke turned, back facing towards him. ("Hot damn")  
>"Sure; just give me a moment," and in less than a minute, both of them were swimming together, laughing, butt-naked in the calm river waters. All of a sudden, however, a familiar flicker of tiny, moving lights appeared.<p>

"Fireflies," Luke breathed out in exhiliration, his outstretched palms immediately being filled with a few of the glowing insects. One danced on Gill's nose, who's eyes were wide awake in wonderment. For while one will always know of the entity of the firefly, one will always be amazed of the presence of the firefly. It's simply the way of human life.  
>"Amazing..." Turning towards Gill, he smiled. It was in that moment that for once in his life, Gill himself would act on impulse. Palms cupping the carpenter's cheeks, he leaned up and forwards, lips meeting the other man's in a warm, lip-locked embrace. Closing his eyes, he figured that he'd at least feel this moment. Much to his surprise, Luke's fingers gripped his chin, and his neck leaned down, deepening their kiss. His other hand accessed his back, holding him tightly. Eventually, someone included tongue, and it wasn't until Gill fell over from arousal that they stopped making out.<p>

Quickly coming back to shore, and putting their clothes on, they rushed over to Gill's home. Literally ripping off their clothing to get into the shower, it was to end what they had started, and to initiate the genesis of something new.

((Wow okay I didn't expect it to turn out like this wow how do I feel hmmm IDK sorry for not including some porn I guess IDK))


End file.
